unwanted marrige
by Yoroiden
Summary: 5yrs after WotR. Eomer comes to Gondor and has a request 4 aragorn. his cousin maryes eomers youngest son. ok summery sucs but it gets better this is just the basic info


Lord of the Rings:  
  
Aramirs' story  
  
Eodred- man of Rohan. 2nd son of Eomer. In love with Aramir  
  
Theomund- man of Rohan. 1st son of Eomer. In love with Aramir Aramir- woman of Gondor. 3rd child of Denethor. ½ sister to Faramir and Boromir. Cousin to Aragorn. Falls in love with Theomund. Eomer wishes for her and Eodred to wed. Her mother and Aragorns father were siblings.  
  
Aramir wondered the castle of Minas Tirith. Her new home. The War of the Ring had ceased and her cousin Aragorn had taken her in as his child. Her mother, Ararose was pierced with a dart as she and 6-year-old Aramir were making their way to the town of Bree. Ararose was the sister of Arathorn, the Chieftain of the Dunedain who was Aragorns' father. Her father Denethor burned himself when Minas Tirith was under assault. Her half brother Boromir was killed at Amon Hen. Her other brother, Faramir was currently living in Ithilien. As a child she grew up in Bree for a year or two before a man came and took her to the Elves. She didn't know at that time that that man was Aragorn. The Elves were skilled with bows so they tough Aramir all they could about bows, Elvin long knives and boat travel.  
  
When she was twenty she took a horse and rode away to Rohan in the North. The Rohim were kind to her teaching everything they knew about horses for they were known for them. She dwelled there for about four years then left to travel the mountains. While on her travels she came upon a group of Dwarves. They showed her how to mine, use an ax and how to speak the language of the Dwarves. By the time Aramir was twenty-eight she knew many different languages, Dwarfish, Rohimiric and Elvish. Weary from her travels she set out for Rivendell, a safe haven for the Elves. There Lord Elrond told her who she was. That she was one of Isildors heirs and who her parents were. Aramir was never told who she was she had only known what her name was and she remembered that Elves telling her something's about her family bloodline. Elrond gave to her her mothers' ring it was a simple gold band but it was engraved with seven stars, a sun and a moon. Representing Elendil, Isildor and Anarion.  
  
After leaving Rivendell she set out for Gondor and fought in the battles against Mordor. In Gondor she knew people might remember her name and she didn't want all of Gondor knowing that the Stewards daughter had returned. So she was known in Gondor as Aranstar. She had met her father and her brothers but they did not recognize her. But now she wandered the palace. Some of the once ferocious worrier that was inside her was now gone. There weren't many battles now that most of Saurons forces were diminishing.  
  
She made her way to the entrance to the castle. Eomer, the king of Rohan and his family were coming to visit Gondor and would be staying in Minas Tirith and she had to be by Aragorns side when they arrived. She walked down the long hallway; she was supposed to be there in two minutes! Aramir forgot about walking and ran to the great staircase. She made it just in time, the Rohim were just about to enter the sixth gate. Minas Tirith had seven different gates, incase the enemy broke through one they would still have more to face. She looked over at Aragorn. He showed no sign of anger towards her for being late. She stood at his right when the Rohim reached the top of the giant staircase. "Ah Eomer it is good to see you and your family," greeted Aragorn. He and Eomer gave each other a strong hug. Aragorn told everyone to follow him to the great hall. Aragron led the way followed by Arwen, Eomer and Lothiriel. Bringing up the rear were Aramir, Theomund, Eodred and Eldarion. Eladarion was Aragorn and Arwens son, he wasn't Aramirs brother but she looked out for him as if he were. They entered the Great Hall and took seats a large table in the middle of the room. Light foods were brought for them and they ate. After a long silence Eomer spoke up.  
"Aragorn I must announce one of the reasons we have come. As you may very well know Eodred and Aramir are close to the same age. So to extend the friendship between Gondor and Rohan I propose we have a wedding between Eodred and Aramir," explained Eomer.  
"WHAT!" shouted Aramir before Aragorn could open his mouth. "You think I'm just something to give to your son? To let you know I happen to be older than both of your sons! I fought against Mordor and The Great Eye! Your sons were born after that whole war ended! Aragorn is 60 years the elder between you and him! Not to mention that I am a year older than you! So obviously you haven't learned much lore of Gondor! Other wise you would have known that the Dunedain were long lived!" She was furious that Eomer would suggest such a thing and that he would accuse Aramir to be closely aged with his sons. "I marry for love and nothing else" Aramir finished. And with that she left the great hall to go to her room.  
  
Aramir sat in her room for about two or three hours before Aragorn came in.  
"Do you wish to talk about it?" asked Aragorn.  
"I will not do it," Aramir said simply, she knew he would know what she was talking about.  
"And I will not make you or force you to do anything you do not want to do," replied Aragorn understandably. "I do not like his proposal anymore than you do. But in the mean time I suggest go scouting with some of your men or wonder the wild with them. Get out of Minas Tirith so Eomer won't be able to pressure you into his proposal. But do not leave until day after tomorrow. You need to at least converse with them."  
"All right. I'll wait till then."  
"Good. Now listen to me. You have to be present at the dinner tonight. I think you will like some of the guest that will be present."  
"Who are they?"  
"Gimli the Dwarf, Legolas the Elf and Gandalf of the Istari. Faramir and Eowen are coming also I believe."  
"That is good news, just as good as Faramir and Eowen coming. Maybe she can talk some sense into her brother."  
"Yes it is good. Now get dressed for tonight."  
"Alright." Aragorn stood up and left Aramir to get dressed. About half an hour later there was a nock at her door. "Come in." commanded Aramir. The door opened and there was Faramir, her half brother.  
"Lord Aragorn told me about your argument with the King of Rohan. You had every right to be furious with him," Faramir said comfortingly.  
"I know. Now common we have to get down to dinner. Hopefully Eowen has talked some sense into her brother," hoped Aramir. They exited the bedroom and went to the dining hall.  
As they entered the dining hall the smell of many foods filled their lungs. Aramir and Faramir smiled at each other. They both had fairly big appetites when they were surrounded by food. Aramir scowled when her eyes caught site of Eomer and Eodred. Theomund she didn't have a problem with it was just his father and brother. Everyone was talking or sitting at their seat waiting for the feast to begin. Aramir walked over to Aragorn and took her seat next to him. Faramir took the seat next to her. On Aragorns right there was Aramir, Faramir, Eowen, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf. On Aragorns left there was, Arwen, Eldarion, Eomer, Lothiriel, Theomund and Eodred. The food was brought and dinner was going smoothly until Eomer brought his proposal up.  
"Lady Aramir. Have you come to a decision to my proposal?" Eomer asked.  
"No and yes. Yes I have come to a conclusion. No I will not do your biding," Aramir replied bluntly but with strength behind every word. 


End file.
